Mar 17: Escalação Imperial do Espaço-Tempo! O Duo Supremo Renasce!
thumb|center|400px Sea XVII: Imperial Escalation of Space-Time! The Ultimate Duo is Reborn! Ao caírem, eles começaram a ver tudo o que viveram antes de entrarem em uma ilusão criada nas mentes deles, onde Leviatã e Ziz apareceram. “Eu posso te dar um dos maiores poderes do universo que pode te livrar dessa situação, que virá com um preço a pagar, mas antes você terá que responder o seguinte: Por quem você luta? Por quem você deseja obter mais poder? Por quem você quer viver? Você estaria disposto a arriscar tudo por alguém e quem seria esse alguém?” Perguntou Leviatã e Ziz para Ryuutou e Tseiku, respectivamente. “Se for pela Tseiku, não importa o perigo ou o quanto eu vou me ferir! Sim, é pela Tseiku que eu vivo, luto e estaria disposto a arriscar a minha vida. Eu desejo obter mais afim de protegê-la!” Falou Ryuutou para Leviatã. “Se for pelo Ryuutou, não importa o perigo ou o quanto eu vou me ferir! Sim, é pelo Ryuutou que eu vivo, luto e estaria disposta a arriscar a minha vida. Eu desejo obter mais afim de protegê-lo!” Falou Tseiku para Ziz. “Muito bem, então despertarei o seu verdadeiro poder, a magia de controlar o espaço em troca da sua magia de eletricidade!” Falou Leviatã em resposta aos sentimentos de Ryuutou pela Tseiku. “Muito bem, então despertarei o seu verdadeiro poder, a magia de controlar o tempo em troca das suas magias de fogo e de gelo!” Falou Ziz em resposta aos sentimentos de Tseiku pelo Ryuutou. As constelações de Draco e de Phoenix brilharam no céu, duas projeções de relógio se formou debaixo delas e dois raios de luz surgiram das duas constelações, passando pelos dois relógios e engolindo Ryuutou e Tseiku, respectivamente. Quando os raios de luz se dissiparam, duas figuras apareceram no céu. = no Kotei! Leviathan! = = no Jotei! Ziz! = “Essa é a Escalação Imperial do Espaço-Tempo!” Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo. “Não é possível que esses merdas voltaram da morte!” Falou Shiro, a velha bruxa que renasceu como Another Plume. “Agora é a hora de nós tomarmos os SeizaDrives das Constelações que formam o Argo! Tseiku, pode parar o tempo, por favor.” Pediu Ryuutou, em uma forma índigo para Tseiku que estava em uma forma púrpura. “Claro. Pare, ó tempo!” Gritou Tseiku, levantando a sua mão esquerda, abrindo-a e parando o tempo. “Agora, é a minha vez. Abre de sésamo, portais que se conectam aos SeizaDrives das Constelações de Popa, Quilha e Vela.” Falou Ryuutou, transformando os átomos do ar em três portais, cada um levando a um SeizaDrive. Ryuutou pegou os SeizaDrives de Quilha e de Popa, enquanto que Tseiku pegou o SeizaDrive de Vela. Assim, que os três foram pegos, os portais se fecharam, voltando a serem átomos de ar. “O tempo volta a se mover!” Falou Tseiku, fechando a sua mão esquerda, com o tempo voltando a correr. “Surja, Argo!” Gritou Ryuutou, levantando as suas mãos e a direita da Tseiku aos céus. O oceano começou a tremer, fazendo uma ilha gigantesca com um navio enorme surgir no meio do triângulo formado por Purgafate, Inferort e Mariven. E o SeizaDrive de Argo Navis se formando em cima do duo, que foi pega pela Tseiku. “Até parece que vou deixar vocês se safarem dessa! Requiem Distortion Shot!” Gritou Taiga, como Requiem, atirando com a sua arma em direção ao duo. Quando a bala foi disparada, ela distorceu a realidade em duas, onde Ryuutou morreu pela bala em uma realidade, enquanto a Tseiku morreu pela bala na outra realidade. “Tseiku!” Gritou Ryuutou, segurando o cadáver de sua amada que estava caindo. “Ryuutou!” Gritou Tseiku, segurando o cadáver de seu amado que estava caindo. Ambos levaram o cadáver um do outro até a sala do capitão no Argo, e então colocaram o SeizaDrive de Argo Navis na ignição do navio e virando a chave, ativando o navio. “Ativação da embarcação iniciada.” Falou uma voz feminina e tecnológica que reverbera em toda a embarcação, fazendo o navio brilhar em uma luz azul. “Ativação completa.” “Argo, tem uma maneira de salvar a Tseiku?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Argo, tem uma maneira de salvar o Ryuutou?” Perguntou Tseiku. “Existe, mas para isso eu terei que unir as suas vidas como uma, e como, vocês dois não são humanos, isso fará que juntos sejam imortais, mas separados serão mortais e se um morrer enquanto está separado do outro, os dois morrerão.” Respondeu Argo. “Por mim, tudo bem! Eu não poderia pedir outra coisa.” Responderam os dois, cada um em suas dimensões. “Então, por favor, deite-se na cama junto dela/dele.” Pediu Argo. “Alive Soul Union!” Gritou Argo, assim que ambos ficaram juntos na cama, liberando um raio azul púrpuro do teto que atingiu os dois, fazendo as duas dimensões voltarem a ser uma única dimensão, assim como deixando o duo vivo e compartilhando a mesma vida. “Deu certo!” Disseram os dois, muito felizes. “Argo, o que está acontecendo com aqueles que estavam lutando contra os que viraram monstros em Purgafate?” Perguntou Ryuutou, preocupado. “Estão lutando e perdendo feio para aqueles cadáveres que viraram monstros.” Respondeu Argo. “Argo, tem como você se unir ao Chrono Tempest que está no porto externo de Purgafate e teleportar todo mundo para cá?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Sim, mas como não estou com todos os SeizaDrives, eu precisarei de alguém com magia de controlar o espaço segurando em meu SeizaDrive para fazê-lo.” Respondeu Argo. “Ótimo, então faça-o.” Falou Ryuutou, segurando o SeizaDrive de Argo Navis. “Como desejar.” Falou Argo, transformando o navio em poeira brilhante, que foram até o Chrono Tempest, alterando o navio e teleportando os Ouroboros que estavam quase sendo completamente derrotados para dentro do novo navio, surpreendendo os mesmos. “Cambada, em suas posições! Nós sairemos daqui agora, afinal, temos tudo o que viemos pegar! Vamos para uma ilha deserta, afim de descansar e nós recuperar em nosso novo navio, Argo Chrona!” O bando dos Ouroboros, se preparam para partir, içando as velas e recolhendo a âncora, e assim, caíram o fora dali. O que será que acontecerá agora que Tseiku finalmente está livre de vez das correntes do destino? Qual será o próximo objetivo dos Ouroboros? Eles conseguirão acabar com Requiem e os Another Riders? thumb|center|400px